


Kiss From A Rose

by Ayecaptnswan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayecaptnswan/pseuds/Ayecaptnswan
Summary: Prince Killian is informed he has three months to find his true love before his parents arrange him a marriage themselves. He goes to brood in a tavern that night, only to meet a woman who intrigues him, and after spending the night together he knows he can't leave her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, probably never will own anything cause I spend most of my life either writing or being ill. I don't own CS, OUAT, the cast or characters or crew, that's all down to the hard work of the show as a whole.
> 
> I started working on this about a week after I wrote Helping Hand, however, something happened and it made me completely cut off from technology, especially writing. Unfortunately, my grandmother passed away after a year of waiting and so it came as a hard blow to my family and I couldn't face going back to this yet. However, I feel able to come back now, but if I go again just understand that's why.
> 
> Kiss From a Rose
> 
> 3rd Person

Prince Killian stares ahead of him as he takes in the news that's being lain out in front of him quite clearly.

His parents, the King and Queen of the kingdom he's happily called home for the past twenty-four years of his life, are stepping down from the throne with little to no warning in a months time and he is the next to take the throne since his brother can't.

His brother, the lucky git, Liam, had gotten married four months previously to the Queen of Arendelle, Elsa. Because of this, it meant that Liam was now in Arendelle and was ruling with her, meaning that Killian is the next in line for the Misthaven throne.

He never even considered the fact his parents might actually step down or die, he just thought he'd always live the life of the brother who would never be King. However, it seems fate had alternative plans for him considering the fact he's just been told his parents are now stepping down from the throne and passing it to him.

Most people would probably be thrilled to have the money and the power of a King, to be able to do as they please so long as they don't irritate any of the kingdoms they see as allies. Killian isn't most people, he was upset when his brother abdicated himself leaving Killian to be King instead of him, and he didn't want that life.

In actual fact, Killian wanted nothing more than to be able to go and live comfortably in a home out in the countryside by the sea and start a family. But it seemed that life was never in the cards for Killian, as his parents and brother had made his life plans rather simply laid out.

Instead of a quiet life by the sea and starting a family, he's to become the King of Misthaven. And instead of a family of his choosing, a life of his own, his mother has other plans.

"Killian, you can not expect me to actually allow you to rule all on your own do you?" His mother quirks an eyebrow and places her hands on her lap, her dress fanning out from how she's sitting. "I want you to have someone by your side."

"Excuse me?" He asks, still in shock from the news he just received about them stepping down.

"I am arranging you a match, a good one, with a princess from a neighboring village. She's well educated, kind and will make a nice fit for a Queen, so be nice to her."

"Mother, I despise being the one to burst your bubble, but I am not being forced into some arranged marriage with a woman I don't know."

"Killian, you need a Queen by your side, a good Queen who will understand the needs of the kingdom, it's what I want-"

"And how about what I want?" Killian stands up from where he's sat, pacing around. "Have you and father never once considered my feelings in this? My wishes for what I'm being forced into?" He asks, slightly angrily.

"Well-"

"No is the answer. It doesn't matter what I want to you does it? So long as you get the life that I want! To be able to get away as soon as possible! I will not be placed in an arranged marriage, mother!"

"You will if I say you will!" She stands too, stepping to him, his words of defiance upsetting her. "I am the one who gets to arrange things, not you-"

"Mother-"

"Both of you stop!" His father speaks up for the first time, standing, and both of their heads snap to look at him. "You are both right. Killian, you don't have a choice in this unless we grant you one. And Adelaide," He turns to address Killian's mother. "We shouldn't force him into this, into finding love, he should be at least given a chance to figure it out on his own."

His mother stares at Brennan for a moment and Killian hasn't ever been so glad to have his father on his side for once, knowing his father and mother would want him to be happy. His mother always focuses on the needs of others first, namely their kingdom and she was right that he needed someone by his side, he just wants the opportunity to pick by himself.

"A chance…" Adelaide muses to herself, seeming to think for a moment before looking at Killian again. "I will allow you three months, if you find a woman you like that we approve of, I will not force you into the arranged marriage."

"Three months?" He slowly begins to find himself agreeing, needing more time. He needs to find someone on his own, he refuses to be miserable and not in love with his wife for the rest of his life.

Adelaide nods, offering him her hand as a sign of making a deal. "Deal?"

He stares at her hand before taking it. "Deal."

* * *

That night Killian needs to think, and plan, and decide what the hell he's going to do with those three months he's been blessed with. So he heads down to the nearest tavern, dressing in the least decorative clothes he owns and is proud of himself when he blends in rather well with a group of sailors from the navy of the kingdom that is in port.

At first, he sits inside before the noise becomes too much and he brings his jug of rum out, sipping it slowly instead of gulping it down like the other men did. There are some seats outside of the tavern that he takes up residence of one, seeing only one or two (already rather drunk) men on the other tables so he steers clear of them.

The tavern is right on the pier where he can stare at the water and read a book he hasn't found the time for recently, and it calms down all of his nerves about becoming King, having to find a wife. The soothing affect of the water chases those worries away like nothing for him.

He reads his book quietly, not caring what a person would think of him for reading in a tavern such as the one he's in, and before he knows it he's in the dark. But he doesn't mind, he's hardly afraid of the dark.

A young woman passes him and he doesn't pay her much attention as she refills his jug, passing her a coin or two, and he hears her little gasp in surprise over how much he's given her, knowing it's far more then she would be used to. "I-Thank you, sir."

With a glance up from his book, he can't help but smile wide at the sight of the woman in front of him.

She's young like him, that much is obvious, probably only twenty-one and hardly used to the ways of a tavern despite the fact she seems to be a barmaid. She's not scantily clad in a breast hugging dress, and she has on none of the paint women seem to wear on their faces to make them look more attractive.

Her long blonde hair falls to a little under her breasts, not that he stares of course, and he takes notice of the fact she's dressed rather conservatively considering her occupation. She has these stunning green eyes that are rather wide from the large payment he's just given her, and she has this faint blush running across her cheeks that makes him realise he's staring.

"It's uh-well…quite alright." He says softly, tearing his gaze away from her, coughing awkwardly, and he curses himself for being so unlucky in the flirting department, hearing her little-disappointed sigh as he turns back to his book.

To his disappointment but not his surprise, she moves on and pours a large amount of rum into another man's tankard, moving away quickly like she expects something to happen, and Killian notices the man didn't pay her at all. Instead of payment, the man reaches for her hand and yanks her back to him, making her gasp in surprise but not sounding happy.

The man seems to say something to her and she fights to get away, frowning, and Killian can't help but get involved, knowing he has to do something. But, because he's the world's biggest idiot who shouldn't be trusted with ruling a tiny uninhabited island let alone an entire bloody kingdom, he can only think of one thing. "Rhea!" He calls aimlessly, seeing both the man and girl snap their heads to him.

"Rhea!" He calls again, looking the girl in the eye as a sign to play along. "Love, is that man bothering you?"

The woman seems happy about his intrusion and he supposes he's done something wrong. "Uh, yes, Oliver. I-I should go back to my husband." She wretches her hand away from the horrible mans and rushes over to Killian, sitting by him.

Luckily, the man believes their little act and Killian blames that more on the rum than anything else, and he walks off with his tankard, making the woman in front of him release a relieved sigh. "Thank you, sir." She says softly.

"It's quite alright." He smiles in a friendly manner to her. "I apologize for naming you Rhea…" He leaves the opportunity for her to tell him her name.

"Emma Swan." She states simply for a moment. "I'm sorry for calling you Oliver, sir, and for saying you were my husband, I'm just not good at thinking on my feet."

He smiles softly, nodding. "Killian." He says softly, putting down his book for a moment, and he sees a look in her eyes, seeing something akin to longing at the book he holds. "Have you read it?" He asks softly.

Emma shakes her head shyly, looking down at the jug that was now empty, placing it on the table. "No, no…I, uh…I can't." She tells him softly, looking upset. "Read, that is. I was never taught to read, write…nothing really."

"Did your parents not teach you?" He asks softly.

"No, I don't have any." She stares at the table for a moment. "I grew up in the orphanage where girls are only taught to clean or sew or cook. I ran away and didn't learn any of it, so I'm here instead." She states simply.

"Oh." Killian looks away for a moment, feeling sorry for a woman he barely knows but is astounded to see her looking as if it doesn't bother her, although she has a look in her eyes as she stares at the book. "Well, if you'd like, I could teach you a few things, you should be able to know how as much as anyone else."

She looks shocked he'd actually suggested it and quickly nods. "I-I would love that, sir. But are you sure you wouldn't mind? I might be rather slow and I'd hate to trouble you."

"It's no trouble." He offers her a kind smile. "There's a library that's open now, a small one but one nonetheless, why don't I take you?"

She bites her lip, glancing at the book and the tavern and then him before nodding shyly. "I shouldn't, I need the money here, but I do want to-"

"I'll give you twice the amount of money that you would have made tonight if you come with me and let me teach you to read, at least a little."

With that promise, she nods.

* * *

They end up spending most of the night together in the library, with him teaching her how to read for hours before she reveals that she's never learned how to dance either and that no one ever had with her either.

"Well, that just won't do." He smiles and offers her his hand, slowly helping her stand and walking to the middle of the room.

"Wait…are we…dancing now?" She asks softly as he places her hand in his and his other hand at her waist as her hand goes to his shoulder.

"We are, Swan." He smiles and slowly moves his feet, seeing her feet following his like he told her to a few moments ago.

"But we have no music, no dance floor…we aren't in a ball." She blushes as he leads her around slowly, and forgets her words.

After a few minutes of dancing, he slowly sways with her, Emma's head rested on his shoulder gently, and her arms are around his waist but bend at an angle so her hands rest on his upper back as his arms are around her waist.

"Killian…" She whispers softly, slowly moving her head so she can look at him. "I just wanted to tell you that this has been the best night…in my entire life."

He smiles wide, knowing those words she says are true, that he knows it's the best night of his life too. "I feel the same." He whispers. "But one thing would make it perfect."

"Which is?" She asks shyly, their sway not stopping but slowly slightly.

He swallows softly, tampering down his own nerves at the fact he'd actually say what he wanted to her. "I-It would be perfect if…If you allowed me the honor of a-"

His words are stopped by her lips as she drags him in for a kiss, as if she knew exactly what he wanted, and wanted it herself too. His hand comes up and cups her cheek, deepening their kiss ever so gently before she pulls away with a shy smile.

"Kiss." He finishes, his face breaking out into a large smile, seeing her own face doing the same and is unable to do anything but pull her in for another kiss, which she smiles into before deepening it like he had before.

After a few (far too short in his opinion) moments, she pulls away gently, and their foreheads rest against each other, wearing matching grins and blushes. "I…" She begins nervously. "I have a room we could go to." She whispers. "Nothing has to happen but…I don't want this night to end just yet."

"Neither do I." He whispers fondly.

* * *

They end up sitting in her bed with the covers over them as he reads to her, stroking her hair slowly, his voice sounding smooth and as if he's not as terrified as he really is.

She has no idea who he really is and now he finds himself genuinely liking her, wanting to tell her but fears her reaction. He feels guilty and wrong, he knows he is, but he wishes he didn't feel that way and wishes he could tell her just what he's done.

He's about to; he truly is, shutting the book slowly and sitting up with her. "Emma, I have something to tell you." He whispers softly, but she doesn't seem to hear, crashing her lips to his before the words are fully out of his mouth.

His brain is slightly slow but within seconds he's kissing her back, his arms wrapping around her as she pulls him down on top of her by his shirt, quickly discarding it on the ground so that his top half is bare.

"Swan-" He mumbles, but can't help himself, kissing down her neck, his nose nudging the top of her dress out of the way to press kisses to the tops of her breasts gently, but slightly rushed.

It's not until a little later when he's just pulled off his pants, with her lying naked beneath him with a small but nervous smile on her lips that he realises he needs to tell her the truth. "Emma, love, I need to tell you something…" He whispers, kissing the space in between her breasts gently.

"I do too." She whispers softly, pulling his head up and kissing him again, breaking after a few moments. "I-I've never done this before." She says shyly like it's some sort of horrible thing that she's never even thought of, like she never thought she would. "You're my first."

His eyes widen a little, although he's not too surprised considering she doesn't seem like the type of woman who would be sleeping around if her dress from earlier was any indication. His face breaks out into a smile and he sweeps her in for another kiss, feeling her smile on his lips.

"Well, then we better make your first time memorable, Swan."

* * *

Hours later he's still there, holding her in his arms, listening to her shallow breathing, slowly pressing kisses to the top of her head to calm her, knowing she was tired and so was he.

"That was perfect." She turns to nuzzle her nose into his chest, just above where his heart is. "Thank you." Her hand comes to lie next to her face; her finger nails slowly raking through his chest hair, seeming as fascinated with it as he is with her.

"You don't have to thank me, I think it's the other way around." He checked softly, feeling her nod. "I'm glad you waited for me because I have no intentions of letting you go." He whispers into her hairline.

She blushes, looking up at him slowly. "Can I admit something to you and for you not to be creeped out or get scared and run away? Because it might be crazy to say it for how long we've known each other, how much we know about each other."

"You can tell me anything, love." He whispers, bringing his hand to her cheek, his thumb slowly swiping over the redness and he can't tell whether she's blushing or because she's tired.

She takes his hand shyly, smiling as she looks up at him. "This is just what I wanted." She whispers, her head slowly lying back on his chest so she won't have to see the look on his face when she admits it to him. "To be able to read, even if right now it's only a little, to be in someone's arms who I know cares about me."

He strokes her hair slowly, kissing her head. "I used to want to live out in the country by the sea and have a family, but…circumstances have changed recently and it looks like I have to stay here now."

She raises an eyebrow. "I'd like that too." She whispers, thinking about his dream. "What circumstances? Are you in trouble or something?"

He looks down at her, seeing her head slowly lift up to look at him. "Yeah, but nothing…too bad. I…lets just say my parents have given me something that means I'll be rich, powerful…have anything I want. Except what I want the most, freedom."

She glances up at him, biting her lip, and considers the irony of the situation for a moment. "Whereas I have freedom and nothing else." She whispers, taking his hand and letting her fingers play with his. "We make quite the pair."

"We do." He whispers into her hair, watching their hands. "Quite the pair indeed…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after his night with Emma is one he won't forget. They woke up together wrapped up in blankets and sheets, far too hot after their activities the night before however not willing to leave the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, probably never will own anything cause I spend most of my life either writing or being ill. I don't own CS, OUAT, the cast or characters or crew, that's all down to the hard work of the show as a whole.
> 
> Second chapter coming up, I hope you guys enjoyed the last one as I'm writing this before even putting the first one up!
> 
> Kiss From a Rose
> 
> 3rd Person

 

 

 

The morning after his night with Emma is one he won't forget. They woke up together wrapped up in blankets and sheets, far too hot after their activities the night before however not willing to leave the bed.

Killian had realized he had been away all night and knew his family would worry, in fact, he was quite sure they'd send out a guard to try and find him and scour the kingdom to ensure his safety.

Don't get him wrong; he likes the knowledge that he'll always be found if he happens to get lost for more than twenty-four hours. However, when he wants to spend the morning in bed with the woman he's quickly (far too quickly) falling in love with, he doesn't appreciate it.

Emma glances up at him when he sighs, frowning at the torn look on his face. "Killian?" She whispers.

Killian looks down at her, taking in how beautiful she looks in the morning, even with her hair a mess of fly away and stray hairs sticking up, her cheek having a little pattern on it from where she's slept with her head on his chest, a little pink but she doesn't seem to notice.

"Morning." He whispers back, leaning down and pressing a careful, loving, kiss to her nose. "How did you sleep, my love?"

She smiles softly, her fingers coming up and playing with the chain around his neck, seeming fascinated. "Better than I have in my entire life." Emma presses a kiss to his chest.

"I'm glad, love, I would hate for you to be in any discomfort." He whispers sweetly, sweeter than he ever has in his entire life and he's rather concerned with how fast he's seeming to change to make her happy, not that he minds.

He'd move mountains to keep her smile on her face.

"Mh, and how did you sleep?" She asks, littering kisses to his chest, slowly moving until she's half on top of him, cuddling up closer.

"Probably as perfectly as you did." He assures her, stroking her back, and nuzzles his nose into her hairline. "However, I do have to go."

Her head immediately snaps up, looking at him as if he's just ripped out her heart, broke it in half and stomped all over it. "What? Why?" She asks, worry and panic evident in her voice like she believes she's done something wrong.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." He whispers, pulling her closer gently. "I don't want to, but my family will be worried, that's all." She seems to breathe out a sigh of relief, and he knows he should probably tell her the truth, that he's royal and his family are the kingdom's rulers, but he can't find it in himself to break this moment with her.

"Will you come back?" She asks softly like she doesn't expect him to.

"This afternoon." He assures. "I'll meet you back here, don't you leave." He whispers, before glancing at their clothes on the floor. "Or maybe do, get yourself some food, I'll leave some money here-"

"You don't have to-"

He silences her with a kiss, making her hum softly at the feeling. "I want to." He whispers after, nudging her nose with his, smiling. "What's wrong with me treating you after last night?"

She giggles softly, kissing him gently once more. "Mh, okay, you may buy me breakfast, or rather, you may leave money for it, should I get you something?"

"No, that's okay, my parents will probably have the cooks making me something by the time I have one foot in the door." He kisses her again gently, pulling the sheet over her so she won't get cold.

Emma quirks an eyebrow at him, seeming confused for a moment. "Cooks? Exactly how rich is your family?"

Killian chuckles, his thumb stroking her rosy cheek. "Rich enough that I can spoil you after what you gave me last night."

"What I gave you last night?" She whispers, seeming confused like she can't think of what she gave him. "What did I give you?" She thinks for a moment before giggling. "Oh, my first time you mean, you don't have to treat me for that, you treated me enough last night." She presses a kiss to his lips again gently, and he knows that when he comes back it'll be hard to keep his hands off of her.

"Not nearly as much as you deserve, Emma Swan." He pulls away gently, making her whine at the loss of him, kneeling on the bed as he begins to get dressed.

"Don't go." She pouts softly, taking his hand gently and pulling him to her. "Stay with me, maybe we can do some more of that treating from last night?" Emma blushes like she didn't know what came over her.

"As much as I want to." He nuzzles her nose, lacing up his trousers quickly. "I can't, I really want to, trust me I do." He kisses her again, going to pull away but she just drags him in for another kiss, and then another.

"Please." She pouts, kissing him again.

"I could never deny you." He whispers, kissing her back, pushing her to lie back on the bed.

"Really?" She giggles; tugging at the laces of the trousers he only just did up, sounding surprised and delighted.

"Mh, sod my parents. My Swan needs me."

* * *

By the time he gets home he only plans to grab some breakfast and alert them he's alive before leaving again, but just as he's getting changed to meet Emma, wanting to be clean and freshly dressed, there's a knock on the door.

He sighs, opening it expecting to see his father or mother lecturing him on being out all night, but is pleasantly surprised to see his elder brother instead. "Liam?"

"Killian, I'm glad you're home." He smirks, walking in, all excited like he wants something. "So, who is she?" He asks as Killian closes the door, leaning on the wall. "The woman you spent all of last night with and most of this morning?"

"There's no woman." He denies softly, buttoning up his shirt in the mirror, ignoring his brother.

"Then why, when you came in this morning, did you have your trousers laced up wrong and were quite happy, happier than any man should be in the morning, so…whose the girl?"

Killian bites his lip, glancing at Liam. "I do love it when you and Elsa visit, prying into my personal life, truly, it's irritating-"

"But what kind of sibling would I be if I didn't? A crap one."

"I gathered that you believe that's true." Killian sighs, sitting on the end of his bed. "Alright, fine, there is a woman, a very…interesting and wonderful woman…I spent the night with her."

"How scandalous." Liam fakes shock. "I guessed that, but tell me about her, you're besotted with her, come on."

"Okay, she's called Emma." Killian tries to think of what to say, wanting to list everything about her and tell his older brother his feelings for his Swan but he fears he' moving too fast, that he'll sound stupid. "She's gorgeous, she's got this long blonde hair, it goes right down her back, frames her face to make her look like a queen, or an angel, like a halo."

Liam clicks his tongue, waving his hand for Killian to continue.

"She's got these beautiful green eyes that sparkle in the light or when she's happy, they're so amazing when she's happy. She's so amazing when she's happy. Emma smiles with her whole face, and that's how you know when she's really happy, her nose scrunches up and her mouth smiles so wide and she has the most beautiful laugh I've ever heard. She was so interested in everything I was saying too, she seemed to actually listen, like she actually cared, she laughed and smiled and asked questions. She asked me more intellectual questions than those awful princesses that father and mother keep pushing me to."

"She sounds lovely."

"Emma is, she's perfect, and I'm not just saying that." Killian smiles to himself at his memories of the night before with her, and Liam obviously notices because he seems more interested in Killian's words. "I…when I'm around her, I feel interesting, I feel like…she cares. And I care that she cares, and she listens and doesn't just think about when I'll stop talking so she can talk next, she listens, no one listens to me."

"Oi, I listen, git."

"Sorry." Killian shrugs, thinking about Emma. "And she's smart, Liam, so smart, smarter than I am. Although she can't do things like reading and writing, she has common sense and she can read me like I've never seen before and I want to give her everything, I want to be able to teach her the things I have, like to read-"

"Wait, she can't read or write?" Liam raises an eyebrow. "Killian, did you spend the night with a common girl? With one from the…village that shan't be named?"

The village that Liam speaks of is the one that most reformed criminals are sent to, the one where women are allowed to sell themselves on the streets and no one bats an eyelid, a place where men and women can take what they want so long as they do it in their own village, and they can't do anything about it. It's a place Killian hates to pass through, because he'll never stop there, never. It's so awful and he hopes he never has to go, hopes that he can keep Emma away from there too.

"No, she's from the Farmers Village, she was an orphan who was sent to work on a farm and in a tavern at night."

"A tavern wench? You picked up-"

"No!" Killian stands up, pacing around, trying to figure out how to explain it. "She was working, but she wasn't like the others, she was dressed respectively, no paint on her face like the other women wear, not pressing herself against men for money, no. She was just placing tankards down and walking away, and rejecting men, I even saved her from a man who tried to touch her, before I met her she still-"

"I imagine I don't want to know the end of that sentence if it's 'she still had her virtue' because I feel like the poor woman wouldn't want me knowing that."

"You're probably right." Killian flushes red, shrugging. "Sorry. I got carried away, I-"

"Oh I know the feeling, I was the same when I met Elsa, you're falling for this girl, aren't you?"

Killian glances up at his brother, nodding slowly, and sighs softly. "I don't know what to do…I kind of didn't tell her I was the future monarch, I just said I came from a wealthy family."

"Oh, you idiot." Liam sighs, face palming for a moment before glancing up at him. "Well, you have to fix that, especially if you're to propose to this woman-"

"Whoa, no." Killian immediately stops him. "I can't propose! I won't drag her into this, do you realize what the public would do to her? She's sweet and loving and hasn't got a bad bone in her body, she got excited over being able to write her own name, the public would hurt her, they'd ridicule her."

"So, what? What exactly are you planning on doing?"

"I don't know!" Killian sighs, pacing around. "She's…exactly what I want, she's perfect, but if I were to propose, ordinary people, people who she probably knows, would come at her with a vengeance she's never seen from people."

"So you've just taken her virtue, left her unable to marry and what? You're to leave her now? I didn't peg you as that sort of man, Killian-"

"I'm not! And I'm not going to just leave her." He sighs. "I'm going to tell her the truth, and I'm going to teach her how to do these things, and after…then maybe I could propose, but she…. she may not feel the same."

"She gave you her first time willingly, I think she feels the same. Wait, it was willing, right?"

"Of course it was! What do you think of me?" Killian rests his hands on his desk, thinking. "I could never hurt her, she's my Swan, and if anyone hurt her…I'd…well, I wouldn't be held accountable for my actions."

Liam nods slowly, watching his brother. "You love this woman, and if you want to give her these things before proposing marriage, I can understand, but only if you promise me that you won't leave her, I don't think you would but I won't have you being one of those men who play women for their own greed."

"I promise you, I will never leave Emma Swan."

* * *

Emma's face lights up in only the way hers can when she spots him walking in the door of their safe haven of a room at Granny's inn, the only woman in the kingdom who he trusts not to blab to his parents about Emma yet. "Killian! You're back." She smiles wider as he comes closer, kissing him gently.

"I told you I would come back, didn't I?" He whispers on her lips, kissing her back gently. "But, before you get too happy, I have to tell you something."

"You're married?" She frowns. "You killed someone?"

"No, and no again, it's nothing…awful, it's just. I didn't tell you something last night, and I should have, and I can't go on without you knowing." He tells her softly, sitting down on the bed and taking both her hands in his own.

"Okay, you're worrying me a little, is everything okay?"

"I…well…I'm Killian."

"I know." She laughs softly, squeezing his hand.

"Prince Killian." He swallows, and the blood drains from her face. "As in, the next ruler of the kingdom in exactly three months and four days."

She stares at him for a moment, seeming shocked, her eyes searching his face before she slowly turns her head to see if anyone is behind her, looking back at him again. "Oh it's a joke, it's so funny." She starts to fake laugh like she's convincing herself. "It's funny, so funny." She leans in closer. "I don't get it." She whispers.

He looks up into her eyes, his seriousness evident in just that look, and she takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"I get it." She whispers after a moment, still shocked, but starting to find her words now, understanding. "I get why you didn't say, you didn't know me, and I could have been out for your title or anything. I get it." She looks away, sniffling softly. "You're now telling me and I get it, you don't want me when you have some princess lined up, I get it."

He frowns, cupping her cheek in his hand, his thumb stroking away her tears, not wanting her to cry, especially not over him. "No! No, never, I want you, Swan. Don't you doubt that I just…I couldn't lie to you anymore, I like you and I want to spend more time with you."

She sniffles. "You do?" She smiles softly, leaning closer; obviously relieved he still wants her. "Thank God."

"Of course I bloody well do, I'm…I'm falling for you, Swan." He admits, stroking her cheek. "And I want you to come with me, I want to bring you back to the castle, I want to teach you all the things you don't know but should know, not because I like you but because you deserve to know how to read and write, every person does, male or female, poor or rich, orphan or with parents, and you deserve the world."

"You really want to teach me things?" She whispers. "Have me at the castle?" She seems shocked when he nods. "You're so amazing, Killian, but what about your family?"

"My brother is informing them as we speak that I wish to bring you to the castle, and while my mother may protest at first, she can't protest with the king, so don't worry, and even if she tries, my father will calm her down."

She looks up at him, blinking back her tears, taking a deep breath before practically lunging herself at him pushing him to lay flat on his back on the bed. "Thank you." She kisses his lips gently, smiling wide. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She bites her lip, kissing him again and again.

Killian runs his hands up her back stroking her blonde tresses, smiling wide at how happy she is, always wanting to keep her that way.

"Your hearts desire, Swan, I promise that's all I want you to have."

* * *

A week after Emma officially moves into the castle, into the room next to his, they've spent most of their time in the library with him teaching her how to read, showing her all the classics and great literature.

She's enthusiastic and he's patient, she's eager to learn which he enjoys, he loves telling her all of these things that he's inferred from the book or text, telling her all about it and about moods and how to imagine you're in the book.

Killian delights in teaching her how to read and seeing her pick up books and wanting to read fills him with joy, it shows him that she's interested in everything he's saying, that she wants to learn more.

A week after she's been in the castle, his mother begins to warm up to her, initially rather rude, though not meaning to be, and unimpressed, he's not sure whether she meant to come across as mean as she did, but he knows that Emma did cry to him about it all.

She'd knocked on his door quietly, stepping in with tears falling down her face, and he'd immediately taken her into his arms without hesitation. It wasn't unusual for Emma to come into his room; she did every night and left every morning with him at her side.

But he didn't enjoy her crying because she was scared his mother hated her enough to kick her out of the castle and ban her from seeing him.

She was terrified of losing him, and he felt the exact same way.

However, she needn't worry because as of the day after, with no prompting from him (but probably from his father), his mother approached Emma with a kind smile and the offer to teach her how to cook.

Emma knew the basics, of course, she couldn't survive if she didn't and the orphanage taught her the basic things, the menial things, how to survive on barely any food and live to do the exact same thing every single day. But his mother had strict rules on cooking, no matter who you are you should know how.

Whether you're poor or rich, common or royal, it's a valuable skill to have and she didn't let her sons go without knowing how so why would she not teach the woman her son is falling for too?

Emma had come into his room that night far happier and much more enlightened, with some sort of recipe written down for her from his mother, and Emma had asked to learn what the words were from him so that she could make it for her.

He'd done as she'd asked and the next evening they'd made it, and Emma had seemed so proud when she placed the food in front of his mother.

His mother had been quite impressed, and after she'd finished she had told Emma that she fit in perfectly, making Emma far happier than she had been before.

* * *

Within a month of Emma being there, his brother and father have been teaching her how to use a sword in case she needs to protect herself, Killian himself has taught her far more than she knew before about reading and she read to him when they go to bed every night. Her and his mother cooked with the chefs most nights, with Emma wanting to know as much as she can, and she helped them cook the meal of the night.

After his first taste, Killian has to say he's impressed. "This tastes divine, you made this?" He asks softly as his family also digs in.

Emma nods slowly. "The cooks and I did, with your mother's very helpful tips, she truly is quite the woman, she helped me with everything." She smiles and takes a bite of the food.

"Mh, nonsense, you did this, Emma, you should be proud!" His mother exclaims softly, smiling, obviously liking Emma more than she lets on. She happens the think the woman is the perfect match for her son, she couldn't be happier she's there.

"Thank you." Emma smiles, before eating some more and he watches her face contort, frowning a little. "Does it taste okay to everyone?"

"Perfect." Brennan, his father, smiles at her, eating some more just to prove how good it is, seeing the look on Emma's face. "Why? Is there something wrong?"

Emma swallows and bites her lip. "It just doesn't taste the same as I made before, but maybe it's because the cooks helped more before…"

Killian glances at her, frowning a little. "I think it tastes lovely, Swan, are you feeling alright?"

His mother eyes her like she suspects something. "If you don't feel well, no one will judge you for going up to bed, is that what you want?"

The blonde glances up at him and then the rest of the table, biting her lip. "I'm sure it'll pass, maybe it's just the heat from the kitchen, I'll stay, it would be rude to leave," Emma states softly, taking her wine glass and sipping it, immediately wincing at the taste.

"Swan, honestly-"

"I promise, I'm fine." She offers him a small smile, but she looks too pale to him, far paler than normal and it makes him worry.

"You're not." He whispers softly. "Let me take you upstairs to bed, please?" He bites his lip. "Just so I don't worry, you can just lay down and I'll leave you alone."

Emma sighs, nodding slowly. "Okay." She whispers, slowly standing up, seeming a bit unsteady on her feet, but Killian takes her arm to help her.

They walk slowly to her room, but she insists she wants to go to his, not wanting to be alone when she wakes up, which immediately makes Killian worry even more.

"Swan, you have to be ill." He helps her to bed, pulling the covers over her. "You aren't eating your favorite meal, your dizzy and nauseous." He lists her symptoms with a sigh, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Now rest."

"I do feel tired." She whispers softly, settling back on the pillow. "Thank you for caring, I've never felt this way before, I don't really get sick, but this one is strange." She says softly as Killian strokes her hair back slowly.

"I will always take care of you, Swan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is finished! :) Thank you for the lovely comments I've recieved so far and lets keep them coming?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since she had claimed to be feeling ill at dinner a month ago, he'd been worrying probably more than he should. But since then every morning he's woken up without her in his arms, instead finding her in the bathroom being sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, probably never will own anything cause I spend most of my life either writing or being ill. I don't own CS, OUAT, the cast or characters or crew, that's all down to the hard work of the show as a whole.
> 
> Kiss From a Rose
> 
> 3rd Person

Nearly two months after Emma has been there, Killian has lost his mind with worry.

Since she had claimed to be feeling ill at dinner a month ago, he'd been worrying probably more than he should. But since then every morning he's woken up without her in his arms, instead finding her in the bathroom being sick.

She point blank refuses to be intimate with him anymore, claiming she aches, and he doesn't press her any further on it, not wanting to pressure her.

Emma spends most of her days crying over silly little things like because she can't find her shoe, or because her tea was too hot or the fact that they took a walk and she saw a tree where an apple had fallen on the ground.

His mother seemed to have an idea what was wrong, telling him that it would go away soon enough, but she refused to tell him anymore.

It isn't until Emma approaches him one morning looking more upset then he's ever seen her that he finally says something. "Emma, sweetheart, you need to tell me what's going on, my mother seems to know and she refuses to tell me, so I figured it must be something that I wasn't taught, a woman thing, something you talk about?"

She glances up at him sadly, sniffling. "I…don't know." She whispers honestly. "Your mother always looks at me strangely and won't let me drink the wine at dinner, and she says the reason I'm always tired should be obvious by now, but I'm just more confused."

"Well…has something else happened?" He asks softly, leading her to sit on the edge of their bed, well it's his bed but they call it theirs as she spends every night with him.

Emma glanced up at him. "Yeah." She whispers softly. "I haven't had…. something. Last month I didn't mind because I just pushed it aside but now I haven't had it this month and I'm worried."

"What haven't you had?" He asks softly, stroking her hand with his thumb, looking in her eyes.

"I haven't had my monthly bleeding in two months." She whispers.

Suddenly it hits him, and he wonders how he's been so stupid this whole time. The mood swings, her breasts hurting, the morning sickness and now the fact she hasn't bled in two months. The answer is point blank and obvious to him now. "Oh…"

She sniffled, looking at him like she has no clue what's happening. "What's wrong with me?" She whispers, and he looks up at her in confusion.

"You don't know?" He asks, furrowing his brow, figuring it was something that women just somehow knew, his mother always knew, any of his family always just seemed to figure it out.

But then again, all of his family had sexual education lessons and read books and people cared enough to tell them what was what and what to expect and what to do.

No one had ever cared enough about Emma to do that for her, and it makes his heart ache because he wishes he could have been there for her, he wishes she could have known instead of worrying this entire time. "Swan, love, you really don't know?"

Emma shakes her head quickly, sniffling, and blinks back her tears. "You do?" She whispers. "What's wrong? Will I be okay?"

"In seven months, it'll be gone." He whispers softly. "The sickness that is…it's one of those…Nine-month illnesses." He tries to tell her without actually telling her, but she looks at him blankly.

"Killian would you please just tell me?"

"Y…Y-You are well…you're carrying our child." He swallows softly, staring at her to see her expression change.

Her hands fly to her stomach, glancing down at it for a moment, trying to think of what to say. "Oh." She whispers like she doesn't know how to react before she realizes and tears stream down her face. "I'm so sorry."

"What?"

"I'm so sorry." She whispers again. "I didn't mean for this to happen, I didn't know, I just figured it wouldn't happen, I promise, I had no clue and now I've ruined it all and it's all my fault-"

"Swan, Swan, sh, calm down." He kneels in front of her, taking her hands from her stomach. "This is no one's fault, I know you didn't know." He presses a kiss to her hands. "It's okay, truly, I promise."

"But it's not! Now I'm having our child and it'll ruin your chances at finding a wife, and I'll have to leave because I'll disgrace you all-"

"What?" He exclaims, shaking his head. "No! You're not leaving! I won't have you go, especially not with my child inside you! And if you think I want any other woman then you, Swan, then you're certifiably insane." He states simply.

"But-"

"No buts, you…Emma, if you don't know how I feel about you then I fear I haven't been obvious enough."

She sniffles, glancing into his eyes, before back down at her stomach like she can't believe it's happening.

"I love you." He states simply, cupping her cheek to make her look at him. "I love you, Emma Swan."

"Then why..." She stops herself, rethinking her words. "In my village, when people love each other, they're married within a few weeks. If you love me, why haven't you proposed?"

He sighs, biting his lip. "Because I didn't want to force you into being Queen, because I knew you'd think yourself unworthy and that the public would hurt you and I couldn't let that happen, not to you."

"But I can handle them, all that matters to me is being with you, you know that." She whispers, sniffling. "I love you too, and I've wanted you to propose for a month and a half, but then you didn't and I figured you didn't want me enough and that by the time the three months of ours is up, you'd leave and go be with the princess your parents chose."

He kisses her quickly, stopping any more of her words, shutting down her ideas of him ever finding another woman to be with. He won't leave her, not before when he loved her and not now when she's carrying the evidence of that love. "Say it again." He whispers.

Emma catches on immediately, smiling softly. "I love you." She whispers, kissing him gently.

"I love you too." He whispers, kissing her back for a moment before slowly kissing down her neck, his hands untying the shift that she has on to cover herself, as they'd only been awake for an hour.

"What are you doing?" She whispers softly, leaning her neck back, and giggles softly as he pulls off her only piece of clothing, leaving her bare beneath him.

"Making my greeting, of course." He kisses downwards until he reaches her still flat stomach, his thumb swiping over where their baby is growing. "Morning, sorry we didn't realize you were there, but your father is stupid and your mother didn't realize."

She giggles, laying her hand over his. "But you love it, right?" She whispers like she isn't sure how he feels. "We can keep the baby?"

He leans up, kissing her gently. "Of course, I couldn't love this baby any more than I love you, which is quite a lot in case you didn't realize."

"I love it too." She whispers. "Even though we only just realized."

"Good, because I have no intentions of losing either of you."

* * *

His mother reacts exactly as he expected she would. Killian hardly expected her to be jumping around and excited, he expected her to be furious, but he knows his mother is an understanding woman and no matter what, the baby is her grandchild even if it's out of wedlock and to a woman she wouldn't have necessarily seen her son being with.

"EMMA'S WHAT?" She practically screeched, her eyes widening at the young couple in front of her. "What in the HELL were you thinking? Is she with child? HOW?"

"I think you know how, mother."

The glare she sends him makes him shrink a little in his seat. "Do you think now is the time for joking? Do I look like I'm up for a giggle and a laugh?" She paces around.

Emma's hands go to rest on her stomach gently, obviously worried about how his mother has reacted, everything inside her screaming that they should have kept it a secret. "Please, Your Highness, please don't be mad." She begs quietly.

Killian's mother glances at her, seeming to calm slightly at how terrified Emma looks. "I…"

"Please don't be mad, I know it's irresponsible," Emma whispers, glancing at Killian. "I know it's all my fault, I should have been more careful…but we love this baby, we do." Emma looks back down at her stomach. "Don't make me give it up, please?"

His mother eyes soften, walking over to Emma. "Miss Swan, I'm upset and worried about how people will react to this, yes, but…that child is still my grandchild and if you two love it, I do too. I just need to figure out how to swing this and make it joyous for everyone else."

"You aren't going to make me give it up?" Emma sniffles as Killian takes her hand.

"Emma, love, the baby is ours, my mother would never make us give up our child." He presses a kiss to her knuckle gently, before moving closer and pulling her in for a hug. "I promise."

"I may know how we can swing this…" His mother mumbles. "To have a way to make the child legitimate, to make sure no one will even try to suggest taking it away."

"You do?" Emma sniffles, glancing at his mother, pulling away from Killian's embrace but keeping close to him.

"If you two were to get married in secret, we can fake the records, and then tell the kingdom that we're to have another more public ceremony later on, and when the child comes along in however many months, it's legitimate."

"Then that's what we'll do." Killian agrees quickly, turning to Emma to see how confused she is.

"You'd really marry me?" She smiles softly. "I thought you were just humoring me before…you'd really marry me?" Emma whispers, biting her lip when he cups her cheek.

"Swan, of course, I would marry you… nothing would make me happier."

"Me too."

* * *

They have a secret ceremony the next night, with Emma in a modest white dress that reaches past her knees, one his mother must have found somewhere, flowers in her hair and a smile on her face.

Liam officiates their wedding while his father walks Emma down a fake aisle that they made out of curtains because they decided to be creative about their wedding. His mother finds a trustworthy minister who marries them while she acts as a witness, changing the dates on the certificate to say they've been married since the day he met her (not that anyone knows when they met).

They wear matching smiles as they exchange rings, holding hands the entire time, making promises they most definitely intend to keep.

Six and a half months later, Prince Henry Liam Jones of the Enchanted Forest is born to two overjoyed parents, with Killian present for his birth despite advice from others not to be as it's not something men usually did, but he'd be damned if he missed the birth of his baby boy.

Emma and Killian have their second wedding a few months later, with his mother holding Henry in her arms as they make the same promises they did the same time, no one else but them and his family knowing.

His parents step down from the throne a few months later than they initially said they would (well, nearly a year later) because they wanted to give Emma and Killian a chance to settle into parenthood before sticking them with a kingdom.

Killian finds being a King far more enjoyable than he initially thought, but he suspects it may have more to do with the fact he gets to go to sleep every night with his wife, their child sleeping content in the room next to theirs.

He teaches Emma to be able to read, and she learns fast, soon moving onto writing, and every night he would help her write journal entries on Henry's progress as he grows up. This even continues when Emma can do it on her own because it's now just a routine for them.

"Henry learned to walk today, he walked all the way to Killian and then back to me, he hardly even realized we took steps back, the distance getting bigger and bigger each time." He reads aloud softly, watching her as she writes her thoughts.

"Mh…" His wife pauses before continuing to write.

"I find myself feeling strange, being sick all the time, and I know Killian is concerned even though he doesn't say." He whispers, biting his lip. "And I'm not sure how to tell him I think we may be having another baby- wait, what?" He rereads the words she writes.

Emma pauses to look up at him, smiling softly. "I feel the same way I did when I had Henry, and I haven't bled in months. I know we've been trying for another and I think it may have worked."

"Swan, this is perfect." He kisses her cheek, laying his hand on her stomach, feeling her hand resting on his. "Another baby…"

"Are you happy?" Emma whispers, but he kisses her before she can even finish her sentence as if he could be anything but happy. He's ecstatic, overjoyed, he's so happy he's not sure it's possible to be so, but he just settles on:

"I couldn't be happier. I have everything I have ever wanted."

"Me too. I love you so much." She kisses his cheek gently. "I'm so happy I met you, I didn't think I could ever have this."

"I love you too, Swan, more than I thought was possible."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading to the end if you have! :)

**Author's Note:**

> So let me know what you guys think, I'm already thinking about the next chapter and I'm excited about it! :)


End file.
